Star Wars: The Unknown Episode Shattered Dreams
by Master Xander Skywalker
Summary: Now Finished. It takes place 100 years after Return of the Jedi. Enjoy.
1. A new Mission

Star Wars: The Unknown Episode.  
Shattered Dreams.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the star wars characters. Nor do I own anything concerning star wars. I'm telling this story out of my love of being a storyteller. Also, I should point out that I know nothing of the Star Wars novels that go beyond Return of the Jedi except that Luke goes over to the Dark Side. So, enjoy.   
  
Historian's note: This story takes place about 100 years after Return of the Jedi. There is time travel involved as shadows from the past take shape in this story.  
  
A long time ago in a galaxy far far away.  
It's true that the rebel forces defeated Darth Vader. However, another Sith lord came into power. Luke Skywalker's grandson, Gallowmere Skywalker. His reign, however  
did not last long. He soon fell to the LightSaber of Luke. Shortly thereafter...  
Luke crossed over to the dark side of the force...and he had a new plan to   
rule the world.........  
  
In the Jedi training ground, however, the morning was progressing as usual.  
"Concentrate, Alexander, and swing." A voice shot through the darkness.   
Alexander Skywalker, though blindfolded, took aim and hit a ball that was flying at him. The ball ended up ricocheting off of the wall and hitting him square in the head. The voice started to laugh.  
"Very funny, Master." Alexander said as he took off his blindfold.  
"I'm sorry." Master Calrissan said, "But it was quite funny."  
"Yeah yeah," Alexander was annoyed. "I'll bet Lando never laughed at his trainees."  
Master Calrissan scratched his chin. "You know, I'm not sure of that. Seriously, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, but I'll have a fine bruise there tomorrow." He was rubbing his head. "How's my great grandmother doing today?"  
"I hear she is well. However, her highness is still in an unstable state."  
"Anybody over one hundred would be."  
"I'm going to ignore that remark." Master Calrissan said, with an aire of dignity. "Master Yoda wishes you to visit him this morning."  
Alexander rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he probably wants to talk more about the force."  
"Never take the force lightly, Alexander."  
"Right." Alex said as he left for Yoda's quarters. It was a short walk, though which Alex could see a number of classes going on in the Jedi Training school. Alex went into the bathroom to fix himself up before seeing Yoda. He combed his black hair straight back, and he washed his face. Then, after saluting the mirror, he finished his journey to Yoda's.  
Opon entering Yoda's office, he found his great grandmother, Queen Leia waiting for him as well.  
"Good morning, Great Grandmother." He bowed and kissed her hand. Then he walked over to Yoda and bowed before him. "Good morning, Master Yoda."  
"A good morning I'm not so sure it is, young master." Yoda reguarded him gravely.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Rising is a dark force. Not so strong have I seen it since the day of Darth Maul."  
"I...I don't understand." Alex said.  
"Alex, sit down." Leia said gently. "I'm afraid that Darth Skywalker is planning a resurrection of several of the strongest Sith Lords."  
"Okay....?"  
"Nasty plans has Darth Skywalker." Yoda said, softly.  
"What are we going to do?" Alex asked.  
"Over is your time of training." Yoda said. "Lead on the battle of the Jedis, you must."  
"I'm afraid he's right." Leia said before Alex could speak. "If Darth Skywalker succeeds, then he shall have risen Darth Maul, Darth Siduous, Darth Vader and even your father, Darth Gallowmere."  
Alex inhaled sharply. "My father?"  
"The last evil person Luke was able to battle before turning to the dark side."  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"We didn't want to tell you until the time of your mission drew near."  
"My mission?"  
"Yes. You will have to help defeat your great grandfather's plan."  
"This is heavier than I thought." Alex commented. "What must I do?"  
"Go to Tatoonie and seek out the one they call C3PO. Go then to your home planet. There find you a group of young and eager Jedis. Back here you must return when completing that."  
"Okay."  
"While you're gone." Leia started. "Master Yoda and I are going to try to resurrect some Jedi masters from the past."  
"Okay then, I'll be going to Tatooine as soon as I can pack."  
"With you, take Master Calrissan. He will be of great help in Tatoonie."  
Alexander nodded.  
"I wish you a safe journey." Leia said, hugging her great grandson.  
"I will be back as soon as I get some help."  
"Off with you then, and good luck." Yoda said, dismissing him.  
While Alexander went off to look for Master Calrissan, Darth Skywalker walked the halls of his Death Star located many galaxies away.  
"So the Jedi's are forming again." He talked to himself. "Interesting. I've always wanted to have a chat with my sister again."  
He put on his dark and ominous cload with the hood up and went into the laboratory. There, he had four tubes lines up. One tube contained dust, and a plaque at the bottom   
read DARTH MAUL. The next had some more dust, and at the bottom was written DARTH   
SIDUOUS. The third had a decaying skeleton inside, underneath that was read DARTH   
VADER. The last tube was for Darth Gallowmere, but Luke hadn't remembered where he   
dumped that body.  
"Three out of four." He commented. "Where's the fourth one?"  
"We're still looking." A droid answered.  
"Well, look faster." Luke commented. "I'm in the mood for world domination."  
Another large droid came up to Luke. "Master, some activity from the Jedi training grounds."  
"What of it?"  
"A small craft left, containing a trainer and your great grandson." The droid replied on monotone. "It seems that they were heading in the vincinity of Tatooine."  
"Send a ship of some of my strongest warriors after them. They must not reach Tatooine nor C3PO. Lest he give them the help they require."  
"Right away, sir." The droids left.  
"Excellent. I get my great grandson out of the way, and in the same time, stop those Jedis from getting to another master." 


	2. Slight Detour

Shattered Dreams, Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own any of the star wars characters.  
  
"Alex, would you wake up?" Master Calrissan demanded.  
"Huh? Sorry." Alex muttered sleepily. Every since trip they took wound up with Alex asleep.  
"I know you get tired on trips, but you must keep your wits about you this time."  
"Sorry, Master." Alex said as he started to doze again.  
"Yeah yeah." Calrissan looked over again. "Skywalker!!!" He shouted. Alex tried to stay awake this time. He knew that when his master shouted 'Skywalker' that he meant business.  
"Listen, I need you to do something for me. Once we land on Tatooine, I need you to contact Master Yoda and see if he can sense C3PO's presence anywhere."  
"Yes, Master." Alex became all business again.  
"What's wrong?" Calrissan asked, noticing Alex's silence.  
"Not looking forward to seein' dear old dad again."  
Calrissan was about to put a hand on Alex's shoulder when he felt something hit the vehicle.  
"Brace yourself, we're under attack."  
"Okay." Calrissan flew the plane with excellency. They were able to avoid certain missile hits. However, there was one lucky battle droid that managed to hit one of the main engines.  
"Aw no, we're going down." Alex said.  
Calrissan was quicker. "Mayday, Master Yoda, we need backup. We're plummeting quickly to the surface of what appears to be Endor...Over."  
Of course, the reply came back all crackled.  
"Brace yourself for impact." Calrissan said softly.  
"Aye aye."  
They prepared to crash into Endor's scenery. Meanwhile, on the Death Star, Luke was celebrating this victory.   
"I'm sure that crash had to kill them. Now it's time for step two. I'll add the elixir of life to these remains." He proceeded to fill up the three tubes with life elixir when he got the news that Gallowmere's body was found. "Excellent, bring him here."  
Meanwhile, Back at the training grounds, things were not too happy.  
"What do you think happened to them?" Leia asked.  
"I know not." Yoda replied. "Focus we must on the task ahead."  
Leia was crushed, thinking that her great grandson could be lying dead on Endor's surface. However, she knew her duties as a queen were more important than her feelings as a grandmother.  
"All right." She asked. "Who have we got so far?"  
"It is wise to look to bringing Queen Amadala from the dead."  
"Yes, she helped with Darth Maul, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay, who else?"  
"Master Windu is definitely a good strong fighter. Help us he will." Yoda paused, "And I think Han Solo."  
Leia shook her head. "No, Yoda, please not Han."  
"No?"  
"I'd rather you didn't."  
"Why not?"  
"Because, when he died, he remembers me as young and beautiful. Now I'm quite old." Leia said, with her eyes cast down.  
Yoda touched her hand. "be beautiful always in his eyes you will"  
Leia held back some tears. "Yoda." She started.  
"Back you go to your room and take some time." Yoda said. "Time off, you must take."  
Leia left the room in tears while Yoda just sat there. "beginning, this is." he muttered.  
Yoda used the force to send his mind to Endor to see if Calrissan and Alex were okay.  
"Master Calrissan." Alex said softly, while trying not to move in the vehicle.  
"Yes?"  
"Are we dead yet?"  
"Not entirely." Master Calrissan explained. "However, we are in a precarious position. We're stuck on a tree branch that isn't much bigger than the ship, either way we move, we could send ourselves crashing to the bottom."  
"Not near the time is to die for you." Yoda said.  
"How did you find us?" Alex asked.  
"Incredible thing this force is." Yoda's body appeared to be shimmering. "Helped me to find you it did."  
With that, Yoda disappeared from inside the vehicle. He was able to lift the vehicle out of the tree and set it down on the ground.  
Calrissan checked the engine to find that it was totally busted.  
"What are we going to do now." Calrissan exclaimed.  
"Find Chewbacca." Yoda started. "lives among the ewoks he does." With that, Yoda faded back into the Jedi training ground.  
"Chewbacca? As the one who partnered with Solo?" Alex was shocked.  
"Yes." Calrissan stated. "However, he doesn't accept visitors well since Han died."  
"Okay, so how do we find these Ewoks?"  
"Look up, and over there." He pointed to the Ewok village, which was located in the tops of the trees.  
He lead Alex up into the village. Once at the top, they were greeted by the chief of the Ewoks. Calrissan spoke to him in the Ewok language, which was one Alex didn't understand. So Alex wandered off to explore the village.  
"Al." Calrissan called out. "Come on, we're going to see Chewie."  
Alex followed behind Calrissan and the Chief. They wound their way through many different houses. Finally, they came to the largest of all houses where the Chief went inside. The chief reappeared and led the two men inside Chewie's house.  
"Hello, Chewbacca." Calrissan said.   
Chewie growled a hello.  
"I'm Jedi Master Calrissan, and this is my student, Alex Skywalker."  
Chewie growled again.  
"I don't know if you know what's going on or not. But Luke Skywalker has joined the dark side."  
"Yeah, and we're on our way to Tatooine to get C3PO's help."  
Chewie growled and then motioned for them to follow him. He led them out of the Ewok Village and into a large courtyard. Growling again, he pointed to what looked like the Millennium Falcon.  
"No way." Calrissan said, abandoning his aire of dignity. "I thought Han went down with the ship."  
"Are you saying that that thing is the Millennium Falcon?"  
Chewie growled and nodded his head.  
Calrissan stood up and walked to Chewie. "Friend Chewbacca, it would mean us great honor if you'd accompany us to Tatooine."  
Chewie nodded his head again.  
Alex was too excited. "Well, what are we waiting for, onward to Tatooine."  
"Patience, Alex." Calrissan said, shooting him a stern look. "We'll leave when Chewbacca is ready."  
Chewie had already opened the door to the millennium falcon. He was motioning for them to follow him inside.  
The Millennium Flacon blasted off in no time.  
Back on the New Death Star, Luke was busy loading Darth Gallowmere's body into the fourth tube. Meanwhile, his droids were pumping the fluid of re-animation into Darth Vader's tank. He noticed that Vader's hand was moving.  
"Soon, Father, we will rule the world together." Luke commented, sure that Darth Vader could hear him. 


	3. The Prediction

Star Wars, Chapter 3  
The Premonition.  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing from star wars....okay, I bought a playstation game...but I still own none of the star wars characters.  
Master Calrissan seemed preoccupied on the long flight to Tatooine.   
"Penny for your thoughts?" Alex asked.  
"Just wondering what your great uncle is going to throw at us now."  
"Great Uncle? I thought he was my great grandfather."  
"There's a history behind that." Calrissan sighed. "Something you should ask Yoda about when we return to the Jedi training grounds."  
"I'll keep that in mind." Alex promised, not wanting to let his master know how upset he was about the information that was being kept from him."  
Alex went up to the cockpit. "Hi Chewie." Alex greeted him.  
Chewie growled a hello.  
"Need any help flying this thing?"  
Chewie shook his head.  
"If you don't mind, then, I think I'm gonna fall asleep here." Which he did. Chewie shrugged and kept on piloting.  
Meanwhile, back on the Jedi training grounds, Leia slept fitfully in her room. At first, her dream was nice, she was dreaming about the last time she'd ever spoken to Han.  
"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Leia asked in the dream.  
"Of course, you worry too much." Han replied with a laugh.  
"Darth Gallowmere is a much worthier enemy than Darth Vader."  
"Nothing is too strong for me." He replied with a sharp laugh.  
"Han, I worry about you sometimes."  
"I'll be fine. I always come through without a scratch."  
"Couldn't you stay home and just help me take care of Alex?"  
"I need this battle. I havn't seen a battlefield in years."  
Leia sighed. "Very well, but come back alive."  
Han closed his eyes. "I will." he answered after a long pause.  
Leia kissed him Goodbye and went to join Yoda on waving off the brave Jedis who volunteered to fight Darth Gallowmere.  
Just then, Leia woke up in tears. "Han." She said.  
She then lept out of her bed and ran down the hallway. "Yoda?" She called out.  
She skidded to a stop in Yoda's doorway when she saw the little man sitting on a stool with many images around him. At first, she saw Darth Vader behind him. Then Darth Maul's picture came into view alongside Darth Siduous. Next, she recognized Han Solo's young and muscular frame. Finally, she laid eyes on a beautiful young woman whom she was sure she'd never laid eyes upon.   
She went up to this girl's image. "And you must be Queen Amidala."  
Amidala smiled and bowed her head. Leia also bowed.  
"A picture this is." Yoda spoke up and the room went light.  
"What happened?"  
"The final battle. Aimed at me it is."  
"What are you saying."  
"Saying I am, that living the battle through I won't."  
Yoda opened his big eyes at her. "Why not? Old I am."  
"It's hard to picture that."  
"Think not about that, child. About Alex you should think."  
"Do you know if he's safe?"  
"Safe he is, with him is Chewbacca and Calrissan. Made it to Tatooine have they."  
Leia sighed, "Well, that's a relief. But he shouldn't have gone on this mission. He's just a baby."  
"Twenty years has he. For a mission, more than enough."  
"Maybe you're right." Leia said. Then she added, "Can you show me Han's image again?"  
Yoda sighed and closed his eyes, willing Han's image to appear.  
Meanwhile, the heroes landed on Tatooine. Wasting no time, they'd found the farm that C3PO owned.  
"Oh, Good morning, Master Chewbacca, and Master...." C3PO paused, not knowing what to call Alex.  
"Skywalker." Calrissan stated. "He's Alex Skywalker and I'm Master Calrissan."  
"A Skywalker?" C3PO asked. "I thought the Skywalker family had died out. "Since the former master joined the dark side."  
"Yes, well someone is waiting for Yoda to tell him the whole story." Calrissan explained.  
"I don't care who tells it."  
"Yes you do."  
"Okay, okay, I do."  
"So, what brings three Jedis out to Tatoonie?"  
"Master Yoda sent us to find you. Darth Skywalker is raising the dead sith lords in order to take over the world."  
"My My, that is a problem now, isn't it?"  
"So, will you join us?" Calrissan asked.  
C3PO stood at attention and saluted. "You have my full cooperation. As soon as R2 gets back then I'll be ready to leave."  
They didn't have to wait long. Once R2D2 came back, the five companions boarded the Millennium Falcon to head to Alex's home planet.   
Meanwhile on the Death Star, Luke had managed to re-animate Darth Vader.  
"Hello, Father." Luke said.  
Darth Vader said, though heavy breathing. "My Son, is now a Sith Lord?"  
"Yes."  
"I've mentioned on numerous occasions that the dark side was more powerful."  
"And how right you were."  
"Why have you brought me back?"  
"To end the Jedis once and for all."  
"Who are we after?"  
"The Last Skywalker. If we kill him off, then the rest of the Jedis will follow suit."  
"An interesting plan." Darth commented as Gallowmere's hand started to shake in the tube, and Maul was beginning to take his former shape again. 


	4. Homecoming

Star Wars Shattered Dreams  
Chapter 4, Homecoming.  
  
Disclaimer: once again, i own none of the star wars characters.  
Leia walked into her own private bathroom. After looking at the solid gold tub, she walked over to her golden plated mirror and took a real good look at herself.  
"Han should still love me." She said as she fingered a few of the wrinkles on her forehead. "After all, these come with age and wisdom."  
Then, she decided to change her hairstyle. Ever since Han died, she'd been wearing her hair down. So she decided to change her hair into they style she had on their first adventure. So she made the braids and wound them around her ears. The style looked the same, however her hair was colored mostly white.  
Very much humbled by what she saw in the mirror, she decided to head back to her quarters and find something to wear. Probably an old dress that Han liked, she thought to herself.  
Yoda, on the other hand was sitting in the conference room. With it's large windows and very large table, it looked bright and cheerful. However, Yoda could not think of anything like that. He was worried whether the experiment would work or not. So, he decided to sit there, and try to will Obi-Wan's spirit to pay him a visit. So far he was unsuccessful.  
Meanwhile, on the plane, Alex was able to give Chewie the direct coordinates to Orius, his home planet. Unfortunately, though, Alex wasn't good at giving directions, so he ended up getting them lost in an asteroid belt. For extra insurance, Calrissan squeezed in the drivers seats with Chewie and Alex. C3PO and R2D2 were secured behind them.  
"Such dreadful asteroids." C3PO commented. "Someone should really do something about them.  
R2 beeped a response.  
"What do you mean me? I was thinking of one of the young masters."  
R2 beeped again.  
"I am not a chicken." C3PO insisted.  
"Guys, cool it." Calrissan turned around. "Alex is trying to concentrate."  
With that, the ship fell quiet until Alex blurted out "There it is." He was pointing at a small jungle green colored planet on the screen. "There's Orius, my prison world."  
"I'm sure it is not all that bad." C3PO said.  
"Just wait'll you see it." Alex answered.  
Everybody on the ship remained quiet as Chewie landed it in a lush jungle of Orius. As everybody stepped out of the Falcon, they were greeted by lovely green foliage. There were trees ripe with fruit, sparkling clear blue streams dotted the ground. And in the center of everything, there was a large waterfall, cut into the largest mountain on the land.  
"Why do you say this is prison?" Calrisson asked. "I would die to live here."  
"That's just the problem." Alex answered. "Follow me."  
So, Alex lead the party to the base of the large mountain, where the waterfall was rumbling loudly.  
"Best take a drink before we continue." Alex warned and scooped up some water.  
Calrissan and Chewie followed suit. It wasn't until they reached a very steep path that seemed to go almost upright when C3PO spoke up.  
"I don't know if R2 can make it up thsi hill."  
R2 beeped.  
"No, I think it's best if we stay behind."  
R2 beeped again.  
"I am not chicken."  
"Fine, you guys can stay behind." Alex said. "Just watch out for the tigers."  
"Tigers." C3PO shouted, before trying to walk up the path.  
The path was steeper than Alex had remembered. There were times when the only way they could go up was to hold on to rocks that were jutting out of the side of the path. However, as they neared the top, Calrissan saw that a lot of the green foliage was rapidly disappearing and all he could see was orange.  
"What is this?" Calrissan asked as they neared the top.  
"Save your questions till we get up there, Master." Alex responded.  
Then, they all watched as Alex gave one final grunt and pulled himself up to the flat mountaintop where the river originated.  
"This is why it's prison." He stated as Calrissan helped pull Chewie to the top.  
Everybody looked to the side that was new to them. For miles and miles there was nothing but desert. The sands swirled violently in funnel shapes while large dark shadows loomed over the land.  
"So, you just don't go in the desert." Calrissan said, as if Alex was stupid.  
"It's not that easy." Alex pointed back to the jungle side. "You see those fruit trees? Human's can't eat them. Gallowmere slowly poisoned the planet. One bite from any of the fruit that grows would cause any human to suffer a painful death." Alex sat down on the mountaintop and took another drink of water from the river.  
"You can drink that?"  
"Yes. Gallowmere never poisoned the water. His creatures come into the jungle to drink the water."  
"What are those dreadful things?" C3PO asked, joining the group.  
"They're called Monegoures." Alex explained. "The strongest of any creature. We who were trapped on thsi planet had to hunt them for our food. Of course, they had other plans."  
"You don't mean.......?" C3PO couldn't finish his sentance.  
"Yeah, I lost a lot of good friends." Alex concluded. "It's a pleasing planet at first. But those who are sentanced to live here find out otherwise."  
"What was your crime?"  
"Wanting to be a Jedi."  
After one last look of the endless desert, Alex showed them that the easiest way to get to the mountain was to slide down. "It's not the safest way, but it is the fastest."  
Once they reached the bottom of the cliff, Calrissan spoke up.  
"Where would these rogue Jedis live?"  
"Come on." This time Alex took them close to the base of the mountain where the waterfall was raging. There, he pointed out a small ledge that was big enough for one person to cross at a time. "It's through there. I'll lead the way."  
The sound of the water was deafening to all five members of the party. It also seemed to throw off their balance as they walked. Alex fell into the water twice and Chewie fell in once. It took a few minutes to get the wookie out of the water. Finally, though, they reached a stone door in the middle of a large rock that jutted out under the waterfall.  
Alex stood very still as he called upon the power of the force. The force was the only way to open this particular door, and he managed to open it a crack, just enough so that Chewie was able to push it aside.  
"Thanks." Alex said, a little crestfallen.  
"Hey, it's better than getting hit on the head." Calrissan joked. He put an arm around Alex and led him inside the opening. In the center of a large circular room was a large table. On any side of the room, there were rocks jutting out of the wall which Alex remembered were used as beds. At the head of the table there was a rock throne for the leader of this tribe. Yes, there was somebody sitting on that throne.  
"Well, look who it is." A voice rang out. "Mister I'm too good to go hunting anymore."  
"Hello Nicholai." Alex said, stiffly, while glaring at his rival.  
Nicholai was completely opposite from Alex in every way. Whereas Alex had jet black hair, Nicholai's was completely white. Where Alex was slow, Nicholai seemed to move like the wind. Nicholai's wirey frame made for an easy to identify warrior to be.  
"What brings you back to the cave? Here to sell us to your father?" Nicholai then shouted to everybody. "Hey, the traitor has returned."  
A young girl, smaller than Nicholai came out of the shadows. She had shoulder length silvery hair except for one thin group of hairs that hung down to the middle of her back.  
"Cut it out, you know Darth Gallowmere is dead." She spoke up.  
"Well maybe not for long." Alex started. "Darth Skywalker has a way of bringing him back."  
"Darth Skywalker?" Nicholai was not believing him. "You mean as in Luke?"  
"Yes."  
Nicholai jumped up off the throne and advanced on Alex. In one swift motion, he smacked Alex across the face and shouted "Liar!".  
Calrissan knocked Nicholai to the floor and stood over him with a lightsaber drawn. He put the lightsaber up to Nicholai's neck.  
"Take that back." he demanded, "Now!"  
'Never." Nicholai stated. He kicked up, hitting Calrissan's hand and causing him to drop the lightsaber.  
Nicholai addressed Alex. "I'll tell you what. My tribe gets back in a half an hour. If you can duel me in front of them and win, we'll all join your quest. But if you lose, I get to kill you."  
"Deal." Alex's glance was a cold as his voice.  
The two boys shook hands, each trying to outdo each other with their grips.  
Luke and Darth Vader were watching this scene take place on a monitor in Luke's private quarters. Luke sat in a big chair while Darth Vader paced behind him. Luke knew how to use the monitors for the planet because Darth Gallowmere had the instructions written down.  
"This isn't a big concern of mine. I know that man would never follow through with a promise." Luke stated.  
"And how do you know that?" Darth Vader prompted. He stared at Luke through the holes in his mask.  
"I met that kid before. When I first met Alexander. I rescued him from that planet."  
Luke then added, "Back before the darkside."  
Just then, a droid entered the dark chamber.  
"Master, come quickly. There is something wrong with Darth Sidious' tube."  
"What? What's wrong?" Luke asked as he followed the droid out of the chamber. Darth Vader followed slowly behind Luke. 


	5. A Hollow Victory

Shattered Dreams Chapter 5  
The Hollow Victory.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing of of star wars. But I am enjoying the fact that I get to tell this story :)  
  
Luke stormed down the narrow hallway that connected his quarters with the laboratory. He kept his eyes down so he didn't have to look at the pictures of the deceased Sith Lords that were hung on every inch of the wall. Luke couldn't take looking at their accusing eyes.  
Darth Vader followed Luke down the hallway.  
"What's wrong?" Luke snarled as he entered the laboratory. Then he saw it. In place of Darth Sidious there was the body of a small man. "The wrong body." He seethed. "Those idiots buried the wrong body."  
Luke flew into a rage and smashed a nearby table that held his notes. "The wrong body." He'd shout as he kept hitting the desk with his light sabre.  
Darth Vader calmly stepped in front of Luke and looked him in the eyes. "You will calmly put down the light sabre and stop this foolishness." He said, and Luke obeyed. When Luke was calmer, Darth continued. "Now that I think of it, it's not entirely clear that this Sith Lord died."  
"What do you mean?"  
Darth walked in a circle around the laboratory. He walked past Darth Gallowmere's recently emptied tube and looked at some sketches of the early Death Star on the faraway wall.  
"I mean that he just might have been the same as Emperor Palpatine."  
"Oh no," Luke groaned as he leaned on Gallowmere's tube. "Now what?"  
"His body is virtually unrecoverable. The Death Star blew up, remember?"  
"How do you know that, you were dead at the time." Luke asked.  
"A sith can retain knowledge even after his death." Darth Vader continued. "Besides, I see no problem with this young Jedi. If he fears Darth Gallowmere, then there should be no problem."  
"Unless Yoda is protecting him."  
"We're stronger than Yoda."  
"Yeah." Luke agreed. "We are. Come with me, we have little time before Darth Maul will join us."  
Together, they went down a room that was normally used to build robots. There, on a table, several droids were hooking up wires to Gallowmere's body. The wires were used to pump strength, memory and full knowledge of the force into the body.  
"Very soon, we'll be ready."  
Back on Orius, everybody was tense. C3PO and R2D2 stood guard outside a clearing where Master Calrissan was training with Alex. Chewie was being a referee, while sitting on a large tree stump and growling. Master Calrissan and Alex were both dressed in training robes over their pants and sandals. All in all, they looked pretty impressive.  
Master Calrissan used a double edged Light Saber while Alex used his single beam saber. The two of them went through basic fighting stanses, keeping distance. Alex was trying to remember everything that Calrissan and Yoda had taught him dealing with dueling, however he was constantly getting his by his master.  
"Concentrate, Alexander."  
"I'm sorry." Alex said.  
"Listen, I'm going to get us some water. I'll be back soon." He left, taking Chewie with him.  
Alex was practicing swinging his Light Saber when he felt that he wasn't alone.  
"Who's there?" Alex called.  
Obi-Wan's spirit materialized in the center of the clearing. "Just an old observer." he answered.  
Alex knelt down. "Master Kenobi, it is a great pleasure." Then he added, "Have you come to help with training?"  
"Actually, I havn't seen a good fight in a long time." Obi-Wan laughed. "Of course I am."  
Alex sat down in a half lotus position. "Okay, I'm ready to learn."  
"First off, stand up. You don't learn by watching, you learn by doing." Obi-Wan instructed. "Now, use your robe belt for a blindfold. Make sure it's tight."  
"Okay." He did as the master instructed.  
"Now clear your mind."  
"Yes."  
"Now I want you to picture that tree stump that Chewbacca was using as a seat. Can you see it?"  
"A little." He answered uncertainly.  
"Picture it harder."  
"I see it."  
"Now go, run and cut it in half."  
Alex screamed a war cry and ran for the stump. Unfortunately, he misjudged the distance and tripped over it.  
"That's okay, try again." Obi-Wan called.  
"Okay"   
This time, when he ran, he heard a voice inside his head telling him when to cut. He managed to cut the tree stump in half.  
"Rather impressive show." Master Calrissan said.  
"He just needed that little extra push." Obi-Wan added.  
"Master Kenobi: Calrissan bowed. "I didn't know you were coming here."  
"I was on my way to the Jedi training grounds to help Master Yoda with the reincarnations. And I stopped by for a morale booster. But now I must be on my way." Obi-Wan started to fade. "Fare thee well, Young Skywalker."  
Alex was about to ask how Master Kenobi knew his name when he heard something like a horn blowing.  
C3PO came running into the clearing. "Come, Master Skywalker. It is time for the battle."  
The four of them crossed the forest and came upon a smaller clearing near the river. Nicholai was waiting for them, dressed in dark robes.   
"Where's your tribe?"  
"Waiting, for my word to leave."  
"I see."  
"First one with three hits on them loses." Nicholai said brandishing a red single bladed light saber.   
"Fine." Alex agreed, getting his light saber ready. Then he used his belt again as a blindfold.  
"Oh, very scary. Fighting a blind opponent" Nicholai taunted.  
The first round began. Alex was able to duck and weave and many of Nicholai's moves. However, he misjudged a step and was hit in the stomach. He doubled over.  
He heard Calrissan keeping score. One point went to Nicholai. The fight went on. Alex couldn't see anything. But he could hear Nicholai's breathing. He also heard the saber's collide a few times. Then he heard a sizzle as he managed to strike Nicholai. He raised his blindfold to see that he caught his opponent across the cheekbone.  
Calrissan shouted, "One point for Skywalker."  
Alex put the blindfold down again. The battle raged on. Alex pulled out all the stops. If was as if he were fighting Yoda. He'd managed to get ahead of Nicholai and blocked the moves. However, Nicholai also started to sense where Alex wasn't guarding. He was able to hit him in the kneecap.  
Alex heard the others groan as another point went to Nicholai. He could also feel the searing hot pain in both his kneecap and his stomach.  
"Concentrate." Obi-Wan's voice whispered. "Visualize your target."  
With that, Alex twirled his lightsaber and launched a full attack. Within seconds, he jumped over Nicholai's body and stood behind him. He was able to slash Nicholai across the back.  
Nicholai screamed as another point was given to Alex. He took off his blindfold to stare at Nicholai.  
"Final round," Calrissan exclaimed.   
"You scared?" Nicholai taunted.  
"No." Alex answered coldly, while replacing his blindfold.  
This time, he fully concentrated in his moves. He seemed to be one step ahead of Nicholai. He could block perfectly and he was able to knock Nicholai into the river.   
"Time." Calrissan said, as Nicholai climbed out of the river.  
"You'll pay for that." He said, as he charged.  
"We'll see." Alex launched into a whirling attack, with the lightsaber out. It looked as though Alex had turned into a tornado. As Nicholai charged, Alex was able to hit in mid-spin, bringing this battle on a close.  
"No," Nicholai screamed.  
"I win then." Alex said, throwing down the blindfold. "You owe me your services."  
"Never."  
"A wager was made." Calrissan stepped up to Nicholai.  
"Changed my mind." Nicholai said, quickly hobbling off.  
"Now what?"  
"Well, I guess we return to the Jedi training grounds." Calrissan said, watching Nicholai. "We can't force somebody to help us."  
"He never planned on joining you." A voice spoke up.   
That girl was back again...the one with the silvery hair She stood in front of them, wearing a silvery dress. She walked right up to Alex.  
"But I will." She added, "Join you, that is."  
"Are you sure, young lady?" Calrissan asked.  
"Yes. It's always been my dream to be a Jedi." She answered.  
"My goodness, it looks like the mission is complete, then." C3PO answered.  
"You shall come back with us." Alex promised. "Um...I don't think I remember who you are."  
"No, you've never met me before." She said. "My name is Lissanna."  
"Well, it's very nice to meet you, but I really think we should be getting back to the Training Grounds."  
Master Calrissan lead them back onto the Millenium Falcon.  
On the Death Star, Darth Gallowmere was now walking around, his burnt body was covered by as much of the robes as possible.  
"A chance to kill my son." Gallowmere thought. "Very well, I'll take it. Where is he now?"  
"On the planet of Orius."  
"I know that planet. I made it to keep Jedis from overpowering us."  
"What do you propose we do?"  
"We use the force." Luke said, decidedly. "The three of us, we'll use the force to blow up that planet. With everybody still on it."  
Unbecknownst to those three, the Millenium Falcon had taken off already. Chewie and Master Calrissan were sitting in the front of the cockpit while C3PO and R2D2 were secured behind them. Alex and Lissanna were sparring in one of the back rooms.  
"Are you sure it's wise that we let them fight back there?" C3PO asked.  
Master Calrissan was quick to answer. "If this girl wants to become a Jedi, she has to learn our ways. Master Skywalker is a good teacher."  
Just then, there was an explosion from below them. It pushed the Millenium Falcon out further into space.  
"Is everybody okay?" Calrissan asked.  
Alex and Lissanna came running into the room.   
"Orius just blew up." Alex announced.  
"What?"  
"One moment it was sitting there, and then the next, it's gone." Lissanna was in hysterics.  
Lissanna took a seat next to R2D2. Alex took one with C3PO.  
"Secure yourselves." Calrissan said. "Chewbacca, light speed to the Jedi Training Grounds."  
Chewie put the Millenium Falcon in light speed.   
"I just hope Yoda has some answers." Alex commented. 


	6. Procession of the Deceased

Star Wars Shattered Dreams Chapter 6  
Parade of the Deceased.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't' own star wars...in fact, I don't even own money.  
  
After the trip on the Millennium Falcon settled down, Lissanna decided to go into one of the back rooms to pray for her friends. Master Calrissan knew that she needed company.  
"Alex, maybe you should go and join her." He gently prodded.  
"Yes, it was my planet too, and Nicholai was a friend before he grew jealous of me."  
"Go ahead then." Calrissan said.  
He waited until Alex was out of the room before speaking again.  
"It makes you think, doesn't it?"  
"What does, sir?" C3PO asked.  
"The whole idea of destroying a planet with that magnitude."  
"Oh yes, but I've seen it all before."   
"Well, they're still young yet. Maybe Leia could talk to them about seeing that planet blow up."  
Chewie growled in agreement.  
In the back of the ship, Lissanna was sitting on one of the boxes, crying. Normally, the back room wasn't a place that people could go to think. There were boxes piled in there with things that belonged to Han Solo. There were also the supplies for missions. Lissanna didn't look at any of that. She just wanted to be alone.  
"Are you okay?" Alex asked, entering the room.  
"Alex," Lissanna started. "I don't know if I can be. I just kept thinking that I decided to go with you. I didn't follow Nicholai because he said to. And look at me, I was saved, but I lost all my friends."  
Alex sat down next to her and held her hand.  
"No, you didn't lose all of them."  
They sat in the back of the cargo bay until the end of the trip.  
Finally, the Millennium Falcon landed in the central training yard of the grounds. Alex led Lissanna off of the craft while Chewie and Master Calrissan helped C3PO and R2D2 off of the plane. Leia ran outside to hug her great grandson, and then gave a big hug to Chewie.  
"I'm so glad that you guys made it back safely." Leia said through happy tears. "I've been worried about you since I heard you got shot down over Endor."  
"We're fine, Grandmother." Alex started. Then he looked at Master Calrissan. "Is Master Yoda available right now?"  
Leia looked away. "No, he has asked for all masters to meet him in the conference room."  
"What about us?" Alex asked, motioning to Lissanna.  
"Why don't you escort her around the grounds?" Calrissan answered.  
"Sure. I'd love to see the grounds." Lissanna agreed.  
"Okay."  
Alex lead her off to explore the different aspects of the grounds.  
"Come." Leia said, suddenly all business. "We have work to do."  
Leia lead the new arrivals through the entrance hall, which had a high ceiling and many information tables and kiosks. Those were set up for anybody who might want to come there to learn Jedi training.  
Then she lead them up the stairs past two classrooms that were full of Jedi students who were learning different stances of fighting. Then, they finally came to the meeting room. Yoda was sitting at the head of the table.  
On one side of the room was a row of very large windows. On the other side was a desk, and next to the desk was a large box, big enough to hold one person.  
"What is that box for?" C3PO asked.  
R2 beeped  
"I am not being nosy, I am merely asking a question."  
"Bringing up past shadows we will be." Yoda said. "Running out is my time back on Earth." That one sentence struck everybody. They all knew that Yoda was sent back to help with Darth Gallowmere, and he stayed on to help against Darth Skywalker.  
"So, who are we bringing back?" Calrissan asked.  
"Already here is Obi-Wan, lead you spiritually he will." Yoda said.  
Obi-Wan's spiritual form entered the room. "Everybody take your seat at the table. We will be concentrating our force on the box."  
Everybody sat down, and Yoda pulled the curtains closed. "On Han Solo you must concentrate."  
Everybody closed their eyes and pictured how they last saw Han Solo. Leia was trying especially hard to remember him from their last meeting. Suddenly the box gave a jolt. Yoda concentrated on the box's side opening. Out stepped Han Solo, dressed the same as when he died, in a sleeveless T-shirt, a ripped up vest and some torn jeans.  
"Where am I?" Han asked.  
"In the future, you are." Yoda answered. "Needed is your help."  
"I don't understand." Han said.  
"Filled in you will be later. For now take your seat."  
Han's seat was next to Leia's.  
"Hi." He whispered to her. "I missed you."  
Leia grabbed his hand and whispered back "I missed you too."  
Yoda cleared his throat. At the center of the table, a picture of Queen Amidala took shape.  
"Pull we now Queen Amidala." Yoda instructed. "Look at the picture." He said, deadly serious. "On her concentrate."  
The group, now with Han, closed their eyes and concentrated hard on the Queen Amidala's picture. This task took a little longer to complete, because Amidala was known only to Obi-Wan and Yoda. The others had to open their eyes and peek from time to time.  
Finally, the box opened and Amidala/Padme stepped out.  
"Greetings, Padme." Obi-Wan said.  
"I thought her name was Queen Amidala." Calrissan spoke up.  
"As a Queen, I was Amidala. However, I chose to become a Senator, and since then I've answered to the name of Padme. But I will answer to either."  
Leia rose to greet her.  
"Well, whatever you call yourself, I am most honored to make your acquaintance."  
"Thank you."  
"The final person awaits." Yoda said. "Chosen have I Mace Windu."  
"Although Mace would be the hardest to get." Obi-Wan stated.  
"Send someone he will if he cannot come."  
"Well, we won't know until we summon him." Han said. "Let's get this party started."  
Yoda called up a hologram of Mace Windu. They concentrated on him. The box began to rattle. They concentrated harder, and the box rattled harder. The box tipped over and from it stepped a weird looking creature.  
Yoda, Obi-Wan and Padme all sighed.  
"OOO." The creature said. "Meesa so happy me been raised."  
"Hello, Jar Jar." Padme said, with her head down....laughing.  
"OOO, hello senator." Jar Jar said, taking a seat next to her.  
"Well, it's safe to say that Mace couldn't' make it." Calrissan quipped.  
"Somebody go get Alex. The meeting is about to begin." Leia said.  
Jar quickly got up and bolted out the door, despite the fact that he had no knowledge of what Alex even looked like. Padme followed.  
On another part of the grounds, Alex was continuing his tour.  
"You see that big building?" That is the boy's quarters. Since there are so many, our rooms are quite small. That smaller building over there is the girl's dormitory."  
"Why is it smaller?"  
"There aren't nearly as many girls. However, your rooms are much bigger than the boy's."  
"Well, that's nice, I guess." Lissanna brushed back her silver hair.  
"Let me show you the little field that I use for practice with Master Yoda."  
"Okay." She took his hand as they walked through a small wooded area to get to a practice field complete with a little pond, and some very tall pillars. As they were about to enter the forest, Jar Jar popped up out of nowhere, causing both Alex and Lissanna to scream.  
"OOO, are yousa mister Alex?"  
"Yeah." Alex said, breathlessly.  
Padme followed behind Jar Jar. "There you are, can't you go a few minutes without getting into trouble."  
"Meesa sorry, Senator."  
"Hi, Alex, I'm Padme. Or Amidala, whichever is fine." They shook hands. "The meeting is about to start."  
Padme lead the way back to the meeting room, Alex and Lissanna followed closely behind and Jar Jar brought up the rear of the little procession.  
When they approached the entrance room, Han Solo stood up and walked over to Alex.   
"Alex Skywalker?" He asked. "I havn't seen you since you were about ten....or so."  
"Hello, Han." Alex responded. He'd always called Han by his first name.  
"Can we take our seats?" Obi-Wan asked.  
"Oh, meeting is starting, better take our seats." Han patted him on the back. "Maybe you and Chewie could tell me of your adventures later."  
Alex lead Lissanna to the empty seats next to Padme and Master Calrissan. They sat there, staring at the group of people. Finally, Leia spoke.  
"Master Yoda is growing weaker, so I've been asked to lead this meeting." Leia clapped her hands and an image of the death star appeared in the center of the table. "Now almost everybody here knows that Luke was able to capture the latest death star, built by Darth Gallowmere."  
Leia made another picture show on the tabletop. This time, it was an image of Darth Maul. "He has finally succeeded in re-animating Darth Maul. Who, if provoked, could prove very deadly." R2 beeped at the sight of Darth Maul.  
She clapped her hands again, causing a picture of Darth Gallowmere to appear. Alex inhaled sharply and squeezed Lissanna's hand. She squeezed back.  
"Darth Gallowmere, I will say, was responsible for the explosion on Orius." Leia paused while Lissanna made some kind of remembrance motion with her hand. "Remember, though, in war there are things that can go wrong."  
"The time has come for action." Obi-Wan said. "We must do something before they get too powerful."  
"We have gained information as to the whereabouts of the Death Star. In two days, we will launch an attack on it." Leia then looked at everybody. "Remember, you don't all have to go, but the more that go ensures the more we'll have coming back."  
Obi-Wan then spoke. "Some of you, I know from previous adventures, while I'm meeting some of you for the first time. I won't lie and say that it's an easy task. It's possible that death can figure into it. But remember, a Jedi will die for the greater good of mankind."  
Suddenly Jar Jar stood up. "Meesa will go, meesa no fear death." Then he sat back down.  
"I'll do it." Han said, standing up.  
"Sure." Master Calrissan added.  
"A queen, nor a senator would let something happen that would kill her people." Padme said. "You can count me in."  
"I'll do it." Alex said, and everybody turned to look at him. "What? I'll do it."  
"Me too." Lissanna said, taking his arm in hers.  
Everybody looked at C3PO. "Well, if everybody's going, then somebody should stay behind and look after the grounds."  
R2D2 beeped.  
"Goodness, R2, will you stop calling me a chicken?"  
R2D2 beeped again.  
"Very well, R2 and I will go as well."  
"Then, in two days we will depart. I suggest everybody goes to their quarters to prepare for the trip." Leia said.  
With that, Padme and Jar Jar were taken to some of the biggest guest rooms. R2 and C3PO left the room, arguing. Chewie left to explore the grounds, after giving Han a big bear hug. Han Solo and Leia went out for a walk.  
Alex was about to go to Yoda's quarters when Lissanna called his name.  
"Yes?" Alex turned to face her.  
"Do you think you could help me with some training?"  
"I would love too, but can we do it this afternoon?"  
"Sure."  
"Thank you, I need to have a long talk with Master Yoda."  
Lissanna patted him on the back. "Good luck." With that, she took off to explore the grounds.  
"Time to get some answers." Alex said, heading for Yoda's quarters.  
Meanwhile, on the Death Star, Darth Maul was admiring some of the portraits of himself that hung in the small hallway in between the Lab and Luke's quarters. Darth Vader brushed by him.  
"Darth Skywalker has called a meeting of the Sith Lords in his quarters. Something about an attack. Follow me." He said, through his heavy breathing.  
"Aye aye." Darth Maul saluted him and followed. 


	7. Yoda's Story

Star Wars Chapter 7  
Yoda's story.  
  
Disclaimer: once again, I own nothing of star wars.  
Author's note: It has come to my attention that certain things in this story are still a little unclear. After I finish this story, I'll be writing a prequel, which I couldn't do until I had this story straightened out. With that, I bring you more of Shattered Dreams.  
  
Alex paced outside of Yoda's door, working up the nerve to knock.  
"Out side I hear you. Come in." Yoda called.  
Alex walked in and knelt before Yoda. "Good morning, Master Yoda." He said.  
"Alex, something troubling you there is?"  
"Yes." Alex took a deep breath. "I was wondering about my past."  
Yoda all of a sudden looked grim. "Why?"  
"You put a mind block on me, so that everything prior to living on Orius would be forgotten. I just need to know things."  
"Not liking the conversation direction." Yoda said, contemplatively, "Continue you may."  
"I just want to know about my life prior to Orius."  
Yoda thought for a minute, he wasn't sure how much information to give the young Jedi. "A great woman your mother was. Strong in the force."  
"What happened to her."  
"Murdered by your father, she was." Yoda looked down. "One of her majesty's closest friends."  
"Leia was friends with my mother, then?"  
"Yes. Tell you more she could." Then Yoda took a deep breath. "Created Orius, by your Farther. Then blown up."  
"Yes, I saw the explosion."  
Yoda held up a hand to silence Alex. "Learn you will not by talking," Yoda said, in an angry voice. "Never has a man evil that been."  
Suddenly, Yoda stopped talking and projected his memory into the center of the room. There were images of a young Gallowmere (who looked alot like Alex) slaying Jedis in the streets. Then, the image changes to a Gallowmere, slightly older, standing in mid-space while causing the planet of Orius to grow. Then, a scene came up of Gallowmere slashing Alex's wrist with a light saber.  
Alex looked down at his wrist and saw the scar still there.  
The last image that was on the table showed Luke and Han attacking Gallowmere. It also shows Gallowmere cutting down Han Solo by slashing him in the midsection.  
Then, the images disappeared.  
"Wow." Alex was stunned.  
"Difficult it is to watch. Even more difficult to live." Yoda commented. He noticed Alex's silence. "Okay are you?"  
"Been better."  
"Knows more about this story is Queen Leia." Yoda started, "Nearly up is my time. Soon joining the force will I."  
"You mean you're leaving."  
"Sent back I was for a short time." Yoda closed his eyes. "Help you I will, but following is departure."  
"Is there anything we can do?"  
"No, time is time." Yoda said. "Rest now I must."  
With that, Yoda closed his eyes and went into deep thought. Alex took the hint and left, unsure of what to do until training. Little did he know that Lissanna was on a mini-mission of her own that time. 


	8. Shattered Dreams

Shattered Dreams, Chapter 8  
Shattered Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything dealing with star wars, except the playstation game I bought at the giant eagle, but that's a different story.  
  
Lissanna wandered around the training grounds, trying to look for Leia. She almost sworn she saw Leia walking off with Han Solo a while ago. But then, she decided to change into a white sundress that was left in her quarters. The change slowed her up, and after she was back to walking the grounds, she couldn't find Leia.  
After a half hour of wandering, she managed to find Jar Jar, sitting on the grass and watching the sky.  
"Excuse me, Jar Jar?" She got his attention. "Do you know where Leia is?"  
"OOO, How Rude." Jar Jar started, "Referring to the Queen without a title."  
"Sorry, do you know where Queen Leia is?"  
"Alas, I don't know." He said, and started to watch the skies again.  
Lissanna left him there, making a mental note not to talk to him again, even if it were necessary. She walked back into the building and heard Han Solo's voice coming from the conference room.  
As she walked in, she realized that he was telling Chewbacca a story.  
"So, then I took the light saber and cut Darth Gallowmere across the jugular, wounding him." Han sounded excited.  
"Excuse me?" Lissanna asked.  
Han and Chewie turned to face her.  
"What's up?" Han asked.  
"I'm looking for Queen Leia."  
"Last I checked, she was in her quarters. But knock first." Han replied, before turning back to finish the story.  
"Thanks." She said.  
Han Solo waved her off as he launched into a detailed description of the afterlife.  
Lissanna didn't have to go to Leia's quarters. She found the Queen walking about in the throne room. She noticed that Leia seemed preoccupied as she walked up and down the long aisle that lead from the door to the area where the throne sat. Lissanna cleared her throat, and Leia turned, surprised.  
"Oh, hello." Leia said gently. "I'm sorry but I can't remember your name. My memory fades so."  
"I'm Lissanna" She reminded the Queen.  
"Ah, yes, Alex's friend." Leia smiled. "Was there something on your mind?"  
"Well, I have a questions, and I hope you don't think me as nosy for asking it."  
"I never think that of anybody." Leia said as she lead the girl down to where the throne sat. After Leia sat down, she motioned for Lissanna to sit before the throne. "Go on."  
Lissanna said slowly, "I noticed some disturbing feelings coming from you at the Jedi meeting."  
Leia blew a strand of hair out of her eye. "Yes, that's true. But how could you see how I was feeling?"  
"I've been able to read people's feelings ever since I was a child."  
"So you saw exactly how I was feeling? Despite the fact that I can cover up anything flawlessly?"  
"Yes."  
"Intriguing." Leia then asked, "So what is your question?"  
"I was just wondering what could make someone as beautiful as you feel that way?"  
"Oh." She was clearly not expecting a question like that. "Well, it's a long story."  
Lissanna nodded.  
"It all started a few years ago. Han and I celebrated another wedding aniversary, almost reaching our 100th."  
"How?"  
"Some people say that the force is what keeps people young and alive. I believe there's something more powerful than the force." Leia picked up a picture of Her and Han from earlier times. "I believe that our true love kept us young for so long."  
She handed the picture to Lissanna. The picture was of a much younger Leia with her arms around Han. They were in what looked like the Mos Eisley Cantina. "That picture was taken only ten years ago."  
"What happened?" Lissanna grew more and more confused.  
"After Han died, I had trouble letting go of him. All the love I had for him turned to despair. Then my age set on quickly." She took the picture back and placed it by the throne.  
"Shouldn't you be happy, though? Han Solo is back from the dead."  
"I was scared. For the past few days, I've been trying to make my appearance what it was when Han Solo knew me. Han used to like me wearing my hair as buns on my ears, when I was in mourning, I left it down all the time." Leia closed her eyes for a minute. "I was scared that Han wouldn't love me because I'm old."  
"Age never has any say in love." Lissanna answered.  
"I know that now, Han told me that he still loved me." Leia opened her eyes. "Unfortunately, Love and Jedi do not belong in the same sentance. It's more like a dream."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Love can do things to a Jedi. I still remember the story of Anakin Skywalker from my history lessons as a little girl. Then again, I also remember him as Darth Vader."  
"So, you and Han knew you were made for each other?"  
"Not at first, no. But after a little while, I'd grown to love him." Leia looked out the window. "I even dared to dream that we'd be together forever. Of course, Darth Gallowmere shattered that dream."  
Lissanna couldn't speak, she was stunned.  
Leia decided to change the subject. "So tell me, how are you and my great grandson getting along?"  
"Fine, he's going to help me train this afternoon." Leia looked out the window again, this time to see Alex sparring with Jar Jar. She leaned back and closed her eyes. "Oh, help us all." She said.  
"What?" Lissanna started to watch the sparring competition. Alex had managed to pin Jar Jar and make him scream uncle. She couldn't help but be raked with giggles.  
Leia laughed too "He'll spar anything at times."  
"I guess I should go get ready for training."  
"Go on, dear girl." Leia rose with her. "I might stop by to watch later."  
Lissanna walked out to the training grounds that Alex showed her earlier. She found Alex perched on a giant rock, sitting like Yoda did for a minute after the meeting. She also saw Jar Jar swimming in the pond.  
"Alex?" She called.  
He opened his eyes and jumped off the rock. "Ready?"  
"Of course."  
Alex broke two branches off of a nearby tree. "We'll try with Light Sabers tomorrow. For now, we'll pretend that these are the sabers."  
Once Lissanna was given hers, she tried immediately to go on the attack. However, Alex was now using the force to predict her next moves. Their mock battle took them through the pond.  
"OOO, How rude." Jar Jar called as he was hit with one of the branches.  
They took to two of the poles. Climbing them for a contest to see who can knock each other off first.  
Alex put a blindfold on again, Lissanna decided to follow suit. They both used the force to concentrate and had some hits on each other. Nothing serious enough to knock each other off of the poles. The two began laughing.  
Master Calrissan and Queen Leia entered the training grounds to watch the battle.  
"What do they think they're doing?" Master Calrissan exclaimed.  
"They're just having fun." Leia answered.  
"Meesa should get revenge for being hit in the head." Jar Jar said, and quickly started to shake the pole that Alex was balanced upon.  
"Stop that," Leia scolded as Alex began to tip.  
Jar Jar obeyed and continued to watch. Finally, a half hour later, Lissanna was able to knock Alex off of the pole. She celebrated too early, and slipped. Luckily, she landed on top of him.  
"Well, that was fun." Leia exclaimed. "Come along, it is now time for dinner."  
Leia put her arm through Alex's and lead him up to the dining room while discussing some of the stronger attacks that he'd used on the poles.  
Calrissan followed, muttering, "No reguard for safety."  
Jar Jar followed behing Lissanna, saying "OOO, yoosa very good fighter."  
Lissanna didn't answer. She just looked ahead at Alex and thought to herself 'is it too foolish to dream?' 


	9. Words of Wisdom

Star Wars Shattered Dreams Chapter 9  
Words of Wisdom.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing of Star Wars. But here's the beginning of the conclusion.  
  
Darth Maul was sitting in deep concentration on the Death Star. He became so still that it worried Darth Gallowmere into finding Luke.  
"What's the problem?" Luke asked.  
"He's just sitting there, not caring about work."  
Luke bent down and studied Maul's features. "No, he's using the force."  
Darth Maul opened his eyes. "That's right. I just sent a few waves of distrust to the Jedi grounds."  
"How so?" Luke was curious.  
"Split up master and student, then you'll find that the force will waver."  
Luke nodded; this was an excellent plan. "Do you have a plan two?"  
"Later." Darth Maul hissed. "Its taken effect, but it won't show until later."  
The next day at the Jedi training grounds, things were not looking good as Master Calrissan tried to train both Alexander and Lissanna. He was still in a bad mood about Alex's carelessness the day before.  
"Listen up, if we're going to fight the enemy forces in a few days, then we have to train you two to become excellent Jedi's.  
"We trained yesterday, remember?" Alex asked.  
"No, you played yesterday and nearly got yourself killed."  
"Hey, that was because of Jar Jar, nobody else."  
"You were foolish enough to leave yourself blind, Jar Jar had nothing to do with it." Then he snapped into teacher mode. "Here Alex, try to catch these balls." He let loose with a few dozen balls that were flying in Alex's direction.  
Alex was hit many times before the onslaught stopped. "What was that?" Alex asked, drawing his light saber.  
"You're stubborn, arrogant and lousy at mastering the force." Master Calrissan said.  
"You're not even giving me a chance. Luke would've."  
"Yes, and where is Luke now?"  
Alex heard enough. He pounced on Calrissan, the old master was able to react and pull a light saber. The two began to fight, swinging the sabers around. However, Calrissan was surprised at Alex's new dueling abilities. Finally, Alex hit him on the arm, drawing a massive amount of blood.  
Calrissan looked shocked but then regrouped. "All right, fine. If you don't want my help, by all means, you show her how to be a perfect Jedi. If you both die in the final battle, then be my guests." With that, Calrissan strode from the room.  
"What was that all about?" Lissanna finally spoke up.  
"Nothing." Alex said, suddenly taking control. "Come on."  
He taught her how to use a light saber. They didn't duel with the blindfolds on, because she needed to see the elegant moves that Alex was pulling. "Since you're just starting out," Alex started, "You should just stick to regular standing and rolling until I can teach you how to do those moves."  
"Okay."  
A half hour later, after misjudging the distance of one of Alex's blows, Lissanna went down hard on her back. They were about to start another round when Jar Jar entered.  
"Meesa been sent to tell you that the Queen wishes to see you." He pointed at Alex.  
"Calrissan must've told her about the lesson."  
Alex followed Jar Jar up the steps to the Queen's chamber. "Meesa been watching you, you have the move set of a young Anakin Skywalker."  
Jar Jar left him as he entered the wide domed bedroom that belonged to Queen Leia.  
"Good morning, Grandmother." Alex started, "I suppose this is about this morning's lesson?"  
Leia was quick to talk, "Whatever happened between you and Master Calrissan is between the two of you."  
"Then why have you called me from training?"  
"I have something that I want you to use for the battle." She went to one of her drawers and pulled out an older looking light saber. "This was the saber that Luke used to defeat both Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine. It's very old but super powerful."  
She handed the saber to him. "Do you have your other one here too?" She asked.  
Alex searched his robes and found the green-ish one he'd been using with Lissanna.   
"Good, now mend them together."  
"What?"  
"Use the force to join them. Make yourself a double edged light saber." Leia added, "Besides, Darth Maul shouldn't be the only one with a double edged."  
Alex sat down and closed his eyes, trying to will the force to join the sabers together. Five minutes later, he opened his eyes while breathing hard. "I can't do it."  
"You can. You're my great Grandson."  
Leia watched again as Alex tried to will the two sabers to go back together. This time, he was using all of his might to summon the force. He was struggling, too, at the point of exhaustion.She waved her hand over the sabers, with that help the sabers were joined.  
"You did it, Alex." Leia said happily.  
Alex opened his eyes and looked at it. "You're right, I did." He was so happy that he was near tears. He hugged Leia and went to show Lissanna.  
On the other side of the grounds, Han and Padme were visiting a shooting gallery, in order to pump up their skills for action. They were both sharpening their target hitting skills when Yoda's voice came through the air, highly magnified.   
"Report to meeting room, masters."  
With that, Padme and Han went back to the meeting room at light speed. Jar Jar, who'd been lounging in the pool, ran as fast as he could. Lissanna and Alex were already there, sparring under Leia's guidance. Han and Yoda were the last to arrive.  
"A disturbance sensed greatly in the force." He said. "Leave now we must."  
"Why?" Leia asked.  
"Many enemy soldiers sent. Grounds reaching they will in a few hours." Yoda looked at everybody. "Stay behind someone must."  
"I will." Master Calrissan walked through the doors.  
"Lead the other students to the secret war room and have them stay there." Leia commanded.  
"And I'll go back over to the spirit side and tell Qui-Gon and Mace to keep the force strong on that door so that nobody could break it." Obi-Wan said, fading out.  
"Leave now we must." Yoda stated, "Final battle has begun."  
With that, everybody else started filing out of the meeting room as fast as possible. 


	10. The Beginning of the End

Star Wars Chapter 10  
The Beginning of the End  
  
Disclaimer: Once Again, I own nothing of Star Wars.  
  
Although Yoda's magnified voice assured the other Jedi students that there was nothing to worry about, there was still pandemonium on the grounds. People were running left and right while getting their things packed up as quickly as possible. Master Calrissan was also running around, trying to get the Jedi Students to go inside the war room.  
Meanwhile, the attitude was a little different as the Jedi Masters prepared to take the trip. Lissanna was shaking so hard that she couldn't get anything together. Alex came in to check on her.  
"Are you okay?"  
"No, I'm scared."  
"So am I."  
He wrapped her in a warm embrace. "Just remember, you were saved once."  
"That's not what's scaring me."  
"There's something else?" Alex was confused that anybody could think of anything when they were being launched into battle.   
"I'll tell you if we make it back."  
"Okay." He let her go so she could finish packing.   
"Oh my god, I'm still shaking." She said.  
"Try not to think of it right now." Alex tried to help. "When you're fighting, just think of it as sparring on the training ground. That's what Luke used to tell me."  
Lissanna nodded, "That's sound advice." Lissanna then pointed to her white Jedi robes in the corner. "I need to change, that means you have to go."  
"Okay, I'll be down by the Millennium Falcon." Alex kissed her and left.  
She stood there for a minute, dazed before changing.  
Alex ran into C3PO on the way to the Falcon.  
"What's the hurry young Master?"  
"We have to leave now."  
"Why?"  
"Darth Maul is sending a few hundred assassins here."  
"Oh dear lord, well, let's hurry up then, shall we?"  
Once they got to the Millennium Falcon, they saw that Leia and Han were already there. It looked like they were having the same kind of conversation that Alex and Lissanna just had.  
"Al, you ready?" Han asked, catching sight of him.  
"Yeah. I guess."  
Lissanna was next out the door, followed by R2D2 who was beeping madly. The noise on campus had died down.  
"Master Calrissan must've gotten all the students into the secret room." Leia stated.  
Jar Jar came out next, followed by Padme and Yoda.  
"Where's Obi-Wan?" Padme asked.  
"Needed he was to stay behind to protect the force." Yoda answered.  
"And Master Calrissan is staying behind to look after the students." Leia ticked his name off her mental list.  
"That leaves ten of us." Han said.  
"Important number ten has always been." Yoda commented.  
"Then let's lock and load." Alex said, climbing into the Falcon, where Chewie was already sitting in the pilot's seat. Everybody else took suit and followed Alex into the Falcon. After everybody was settled in the cockpit, they took off....  
....Just as the enemy soldiers landed. Master Calrissan had managed to get all the students into the secret room, but he kept himself in the open.  
"If you want those students," Calrissan started, "You're going to have to tangle with a Jedi Master."  
Although Calrissan was quickly outnumbered, he was able to take out three of the enemy soldiers. One of the soldiers was able to sneak up behind him and mortally wound him. Calrissan fell, but kept silent. It was still his duty to protect the students.  
On the Millennium Falcon, Yoda grew grave. "Lost Master Calrissan have we."  
"What?" Alex was stunned.  
"Sorry I am, but safe are the students."  
Han looked out of the screen. "Okay, Chewie, we're far enough from the training grounds to be noticed. "Light speed, to, where are we going again?"  
"Sorry" Leia said, "Here are the coordinates."  
Han entered the coordinates into the computer. "Okay Chewie, light speed."  
Chewie launched the ship into light speed.  
"Whoo, Meesa love space travel." Jar Jar whooped as the Millennium Falcon took off.  
So our heroes took the long trip to the Death Star, under the knowledge of the Sith Lords.  
"Okay, fellows, you know the drill." Luke said. "Take out Yoda first. Then we worry about the rest of my bloodline."  
The other three saluted him and left, going to various places on the ship where the Millennium Falcon would land. 


	11. Green Blood

Shattered Dreams: Chapter 11  
Green Blood.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I own not the rights to Star Wars. I'm not part of LucasArts or anything of that nature.   
Author's note: Now, perspectives will be combined, because all of the action isn't focused on one or two things anymore. So there will be cliffhangers as my tale draws to a close.   
  
On the Millennium Falcon, things were tense. Nobody really wanted to talk as they were too busy preparing.  
"Do you think there'll still be guards on the Death Star?" Lissanna broke the silence.  
"Yes, Luke wouldn't let himself go completely unguarded." Leia answered.  
"Such as Squadrons go," Yoda said, taking command. "Han Solo going with Chewbacca and Queen Leia."  
Han squeezed Leia's hand as they whispered some plans.  
"Senator Padme is to be leading the second squadron." Yoda pointed his light saber at Jar Jar and then at Lissanna. "Accompany her you two will."  
"Okay." Lissanna said, a little hesitantly.  
"OOO, Meesa ready for battle."  
"R2D2 and C3PO follow Alex." Yoda added, "Shutting down the main power I will be."  
"No, Master Yoda, I'm coming with you." Alex said. Yoda started to protest. "It's the job of a Jedi to see that everybody has help." He got down and looked Yoda in the eye. "You taught me that, Master Yoda."  
"Very well." Yoda sighed, "Joining squadron three I will be."  
Chewbacca pulled the Millennium Falcon to the first docking port.   
Padme lead Lissanna and Jar Jar out of the falcon. Lissanna stayed for a minute to kiss Alex Goodbye.  
Padme lead the other two down a long hallway. She kept in the lead. "Laser Guns out." She whispered. On that command, Lissanna and Jar Jar both armed laser guns.   
"What about Light Sabers?" She asked.  
"Keep it until we actually need it." Padme insisted, smoothing out some of her hair.  
Just then, several hundred battle droids filled the hallway.   
"Scatter." Padme shouted.  
The three of them split up. Padme was an excellent shot at firing at the droids. She was too quick in firing the lasers, in fact, she was able to save Lissanna and Jar Jar a couple of times.  
Lissanna, tired of aiming, armed her light saber. She executed a move that Alex taught her in which she spun light a tornado. She was able to cut down on the number of droids that were coming up on her.  
Jar Jar was able to run while firing. He ran down the hallway, trying to get as much space between himself and the battle droids. It seemed as though he was getting great distance when he smacked into something.  
"OOO, Meesa ran into a wall." Jar Jar looked up and saw Darth Maul's face. He screamed and ran back down the hallway. "OOO, Darth Maul is coming." He warned Lissanna and Padme.  
Lissanna was finishing off some droids near her when she heard this. After killing the last droid, she tied her hair into a ponytail. "Bring it on." She said, looking in the direction that Darth Maul was approaching.  
Padme also had time to prepare. She twirled her laser gun and anticipated the coming of Darth Maul.  
He entered the room, looking all ominous. "Well, let's get this party started."  
"Crap." Lissanna muttered as she grabbed up her Light Saber. "I just hope Alex is having an easier time."  
Of course, by that time, Alex hadn't left the Millennium Falcon. He was driving it as Chewie, Han and Leia got off.  
"I can't do this, Han." Leia said as she watched the Millennium Falcon drive away. "I'm too old."  
Han grabbed her and kissed her. Suddenly, Leia found herself feeling like she was aging backward. When he let go of her, she moved her hands up to her face.  
"I'm still old." She commented.  
"Our love will keep you alive." Han told her. Chewie growled and pointed to a corridor.  
"But what about you?" She asked.  
Han said nothing, instead he lead the way down the corridor. The corridor lead into a room full of gold, with a large fountain in the middle. The room was filled with such pleasing things, such as chocolate, money, stuffed animals and jewelry. Basically, there was enough things here to make the group content for the rest of their lives.  
"What's going on?" Leia asked.  
Chewie growled and hurried over to a pile of stuffed Ewoks. He sat there and waited for them to talk.  
Han lead Leia over to the fountain.   
"The fountain of youth." Leia read the sign. "Do you think it really works?" She asked Han.  
"I wouldn't trust it." Han said, turning his attention to the gold. "Wow, that's a lot of gold."  
"Han, I think we should find another way."  
"What?" He was too busy looking at the gold.  
"We have to get out of here."  
"No, it's cool." Han shrugged it off and went for the gold.  
Han started to shove some gold in his pockets and Leia bent over the fountain. She was about to drink from it when she heard the sound of heavy breathing.  
"Burning a hole in your pocket yet?" Darth Vader made his presence known as Han's pockets actually started to burn. The Stuffed Ewoks started to attack Chewie, bearing little claws which injured the wookie.  
"Your minds are weak." Darth said, "The Force isn't strong enough to protect anybody from human desires. Princess, if you had joined the Dark Side, then this room could please you anytime. You'd have anything you wanted. Power, romance?"  
"I'm happy on the Jedi's Light Side." Leia commented.  
"Really?," Darth Vader asked. "It seemed to me that you've been very unhappy with growing old."  
Chewie growled furiously as he was able to deflect the stuffed animals easily. Meanwhile, Han managed to jump into the fountain and cool himself off.  
"I should have showed up later." Darth Vader commented.  
"Okay guys, this is our new mission." Han said, trying to scare Darth Vader. "It's time to put Vader into overkill." He said as the three of them advanced on Darth Vader, their weapons drawn.  
Meanwhile, Alex found a place where he could dock the Millennium Falcon with ease. He and Yoda stepped out followed by a very reluctant C3PO and R2D2.  
"Quiet you all must be." Yoda warned.  
The four of them took a turn down a very dark passage. It was unusually quiet walking down this hallway that resembled a cave. Alex was about to put out his hand to see if there were natural rock carvings in the wall.   
"Don't." Yoda warned. "Foolish it would be."  
They went down further until they reached a doorway made entirely out of steel. There was a faint hum on the other side. Yoda concentrated on using the force to crumble the door.  
On the other side, in the center of the room, there was a large stone.  
"What is that?" Alex asked.  
"Concentration of the force." Yoda said.  
"Oh dear, what must we do to it." C3PO wondered out loud.  
"Step into it, I must." Yoda said, "But step out of it I will never."  
"No, sir, there must be another way." C3PO protested.  
R2D2 beeped.  
"Precisely, what if Alex used his light saber to cut through it."  
"Powerful enough it will not be." Yoda said, taking a few steps into it.  
"Master wait." Alex said.  
"Yes?" Yoda asked.  
"If this is going to be the last time I see you, I just wanted to thank you." Alex bent down to look Yoda in the eyes again. "I want to thank you for sending Luke and Han to rescue me in the first place. And for not losing patience when so many other masters did."  
"Think of it not." Yoda dismissed it, "In the past it is."  
"You have to do this?"  
"Yes." Yoda hugged Alex. "Good kid you are. That way you must stay." He then walked into the green light of the crystal.   
Yoda's screams of pain echoed in that little room, but stopped suddenly. A few seconds after Yoda's screams stopped, the rock turned a black color and then crumbled. The lights dimmed.   
"I think it's safe to approach it." Alex told the droids.  
They walked to the center of where that rock had been. Yoda's robe lay on the ground, with a small puddle of green blood. Next to it was his light saber. Alex pocketed it and then knelt where Yoda died.  
After saying a quick prayer, he couldn't help but weep for a minute for his departed friend. He didn't realize another person entering the room.  
"You're weak, just like you've always been." Darth Gallowmere said, looking down at his son.  
"And you still have no respect for the deceased." Alex spat.  
"Is that what they teach you at that Jedi Training Ground? To become weak with emotion?"  
"At least some people understand feelings."  
"I should've finished you off when I drew most of your life force from your arm." Gallowmere snorted, drawing a light saber.  
"You want to fight me?" Alex asked.  
"Unless you're afraid, then I'll kill you now."  
"R2, C3PO, go help the other squadrons." Alex stood, and drew the double edged light saber. He looked Gallowmere in the eyes as he said, "I havn't been afraid of you in years." 


	12. Round 1

Shattered Dreams, Chapter 12  
Padme vs Darth Maul.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own anything dealing with the rights of Star Wars.  
Author's Note: It was just that much easier to make three separate battles.  
  
"I knew I smelled evil around here." Padme quipped.  
"Queen Amidala." Darth Maul said, in a mock bow. "I've missed you."  
"The feeling has not been mutual." She replied, with ice in her voice.  
Darth Maul drew his double edged light saber and tried to stab Padme, but she was quick to dodge.  
Lissanna lept into the frey. She swung her light saber, but always felt his connect with hers. She knew he was good, but she couldn't let on how intermediate she was.  
"You should've stayed on Orios, or whatever you called that planet." Darth Maul said, as he managed to cut into her robes.  
"And you should have stayed dead." She said, cutting his leg.  
Darth Maul roared with pain. "You'll pay for that."  
He lifted Lissanna by her throat and hurled her across the room. Her head hit a pipe as she went down.  
"One down, two to go." He commented.  
Jar Jar fired a few laser beams which Darth Maul deflected easily. Maul pounced on Jar Jar, knocking the laser gun out of his hands. He was about to use the light saber to slit Jar Jar's throat. "You know, I've always hated you." he spat.  
As he was about to swing his saber, Padme was able to toss Darth Maul's body off of Jar Jar.  
"First, deal with me." She challenged him.  
"Okay." He shrugged.  
Darth Maul quickly slid onto his back and kicked with such force that he tossed Padme across the room. Jar Jar took the opportunity to blast a laser at Maul's head. The shot was able to knock a few horns off of his head.   
"Argh." He screamed.  
"It's about to hurt more." Padme said as she fired lasers, running straight for the Sith lord.  
At this time, Lissanna started to come to, although she was groggy, she was able to use the force to retrieve her light saber. Then she laid there, letting her vision clear.  
"Liking the laser treatment?" Padme asked, firing lasers now at point blank range.  
"Not really." Not nearly as much as your friend will love the razor treatment." He quipped.   
Padme looked back to see Lissanna standing up while gripping the wall. She took off as fast as she could, thinking that there were spikes in the wall.  
"Lousy good people." Darth Maul muttered as he threw his double edged light saber in the direction of the girls.  
"OOOO, Ladies, watch out." Jar Jar warned.  
The light saber flew end over end as it seemed to slow down. It whistled as it cut through the air. In the end, though, Padme was able to reach Lissanna and jump in front of her. Thus taking the entire impact of the blow. She screamed as she landed at Lissanna's feet.  
"Anakin wanted you alive, you idiot." Darth Maul screamed across the room at Padme's body.  
"Then my job is done." She said weakly. "I defied you until the end." Then she closed her eyes and became one with the force.  
Darth Maul charged at Lissanna, who quickly picked up the double edged light saber.  
"Jar Jar, catch." She commanded as she tossed the light saber to Jar Jar, who caught it, with a little trouble.  
"Meesa get revenge for my queen." Jar Jar snarled as he chased Darth Maul around the room. Lissanna joined them as well. Together, the two of them managed to back him out of the room and into the corridor that lead into space. Lissanna went over to the hatch open button.  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't push this button right now." She said.  
"Because we'll all die." Darth Maul replied. Then he went into a Jedi Mind trick. "And we don't want to die, do we?" His voice started to hypnotize the two of them. "We'd rather live to float free in space." As he said this, he managed to switch places with Lissanna, causing her to be closest to the door. "But maybe you're right. Let's push the button and see what happens."  
Lissanna quickly snapped out of it, in time to see Jar Jar go for the button.  
"Jar Jar, no." She called loudly, snapping Jar Jar out of his hypnosis.  
"So close." Darth Maul grumbled.  
"Close only counts in tidily-winks, Darth Maul." Lissanna said, drawing her light saber. Maul deflected a few of her hits, however he was getting tired.   
Finally, he dropped at her feet. Jar Jar was about to check and see if he was dead.   
"Jar Jar, no." She stopped him. Then she backed her way to the wall and pushed a second button and made a glass wall in between Darth Maul and the two of them. "We don't want him coming back. Usually if you check to see if a bad guy is dead, they always want to come back." She explained.  
"OOO, Where you get that knowledge."  
"Some kind of very old movie."  
Just then, C3PO and R2D2 joined them.  
"You vanquished him?" C3PO asked.  
"Almost." Lissanna stated. "We have one more thing to do."  
"What is that?" C3PO asked.  
R2 Beeped.  
"Well we're going to find out anyway, I just wanted to ask. And for your information I am not nosy, R2." He took offense to the beep.  
Just then, Darth Maul jumped up and started banging on the glass, causing them all to jump. Lissanna quickly pushed the hatch open button. Maul was sucked out into space. They all watched for a few seconds as Darth Maul's body imploded.  
"Very good," His voice shook the walls. "You've killed my body but not my spirit."  
Then, there was silence as the hatch door slid closed.  
"For Padme." Lissanna said softly.  
"Yes, for Padme." Jar Jar agreed.  
"Come, Alex asked us to help the other squadrons. We must find Queen Leia and Chewbacca." C3PO said.  
R2 Beeped.  
"Now who's the one being nosy?" He asked as they all followed C3PO further into the Death Star.  
"What does he want to know?" Lissanna asked.  
"Padme's death."   
"She died saving me." Lissanna said, suddenly with a lot on her mind.  
They continued on, using R2D2's sensor to pick up Leia's persona. Little did they know that she was fighting both a physical and a mental battle. 


	13. Round 2

Shattered Dreams Chapter 13  
Round 2.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing of Star Wars.  
Leia faced Darth Vader, not entirely sure how she was going to approach him.   
"I told you," He said, through the raspy breathing, "I can give you anything your heart desires."  
"I don't want it." She said, pushing him into the fountain.  
This time down was enough time for Leia to draw her light saber. She did an impressive twirl and was able to bring it down over Darth Vader's helmet. Darth Vader shook it off and stood up.  
Han was next, he advanced slowly, firing laser after laser from his gun. Most of his shots were deflected easily.   
Vader armed his Light Saber and charged Han Solo with as much force as possible. He was about to swing the laber down to cut Han in two when he fell backwards. Leia had stepped on his cape, causing him to fall on his back.   
With that, Chewie managed to pounce on Darth Vader, trying to wear him down. Chewie was doing a good job, too. He was able to keep on top by sitting on Vader's chest and he used his massive paws to knock the breath away from Darth Vader.  
However, Vader lifted him up wiht the force. He was able to slam Chewie into the wall hard enough that the wookie fell with a great thud.  
"Chewie," Leia gasped, looking at the injured wookie.  
This gave Darth Vader enough time to rise up and stab Han in the side.  
"Victory is mine." Darth Vader proclaimed.  
Han tried to fight back, but instead he gasped in horror at the blood that was staining his Jedi robes. He put his hand down on the blood and then looked incredulous at Darth Vader. Then, without saying a word, he crumpled over.  
"Han." Leia gasped, near tears.  
Darth Vader turned on her. "Now are we about ready to finish this?"  
Darth managed a jump that took himself nearly across the room. Leia armed her light saber like a bat and was able to knock Vader down. He kicked himself up quickly and the battle ensued. Leia was getting furious as Darth Vader's attempts. Suddenly, she dropped the idea of being an old woman. Instead, she felt young again, like she did when she first met Han.   
With her newfound agility, she was able to pull of certain moves such as taking a leap off of a wall and using the force to kick Vader in the chest. However, Vader had the upper hand. He was able to back Leia into a wall and use a forceful punch to make her fall on her knees. Darth stood above her, poised for a final strike.  
As he was about to bring a final strike, his saber was shot from his hands.  
"Okay, the killing has gone on far enough." Lissanna strode into the room, with Jar Jar following. Both were armed with laser guns. "Now get up and stand like a man."  
Darth Vader turned to face her. He walked silently up to her when all of a sudden, there was a war cry from the other side of the room.  
Han had managed to stand up, and he ran across the room with inhuman speed as he slashed under the helmet. Darth Vader's helmet flew off and Han fell again.  
"No." Vader gasped, "I need that to live." His wrinkled head turned to face Lissanna. "I can't die again."  
"Too bad." She said, taking out her light saber and holding it in a heroic pose.  
"Where's Padme." Darth asked.  
"She's dead." Lissanna said coldly. "She died protecting me."  
"No."  
"Yes. You might have wanted her alive, but she wanted to return to the force."  
Vader gasped and fell over. He didn't move as he faded away, leaving a dark spot on the ground.  
"Come on, we have to find Alex." Lissanna said to a weeping Leia.  
"Go on, I'll find you." She answered.  
Lissanna lead Jar Jar, C3PO and R2D2 away as Leia bent over Han's body.  
"My love, you cannot leave me again."  
"I only came back for a short time." Han held her hand. "You knew this wouldn't last much longer...so did I."  
"I need you, Han."  
"No you don't." Han urged her. "You have the power to do whatever is in your will. You've always had it. You're Queen Leia."  
"I'm an old woman. Your love is what kept me young and beautiful."  
"I always saw you as young and beautiful. Even last night." Han looked her in the eyes. "Remember, after I died, you thought we could never have a night like last night. But we did."  
"I don't want you to leave."  
"I don't want it either. But you have to remember it like this, Leia. You'll go on from here. And one day you will join me. We will be together forever." Han was losing strength. "Don't worry, we will be together."  
Leia held his hand tightly as he disappeared. She went over to Chewie's form next.  
"Chewie?" She said lightly.  
Chewie growled in response.   
"Chewie, listen carefully." Leia said, wiping tears from her eyes. "I need you to get the Millenium Falcon engaged as soon as possible. I'll find my grandson. We'll meet you in one of the bigger docking bays. This shouldn't take long."  
Chewie saluted her and left for the docking bays. Leia walked over to the fountain, the one that would give her youth. Slowly, she dipped a cup into the water and brought it to her lips. She stood there, for a full minute before she made her decision.  
She threw the cup back into the fountain and continued to make her way to the main power room, where Alex was having the battle of his life. 


	14. Fathers and Sons

Star Wars Chapter 14  
Fathers and Sons  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of star wars.  
  
"Not afraid of me?" Gallowmere laughed. "That's a rich one." He also drew his sabre.  
Alex drew his sabre and twirled it over his head. Then he tossed it between his hands and struck a pose, with the point of the sword near Gallowmere's throat.  
"All you have is the power to instill fear in people." Alex started.  
"Shut up, boy."  
"And you're not even good at it."  
"I said shut up."   
"And what's worse, is that you're pathetic. You've turned from a ruler of a once proud planet to an abusive overlord." Alex slashed the sword through the air.   
"If you don't shut up, I'll kill you right now."  
"Not if I kill you first."  
Alex lunged at his father. However, what he didn't realize was that Gallowmere was able to stay five moves ahead of Alex. Gallowmere dominated very early, taking his saber and cutting at Alex's weak points. One time, Alex did an impressive thrust, but he forgot to cover part of his arm. The next thing he knew, his arm was covered in blood. While Alex knelt down *and wrapped Yoda's robes around the wound like a bandage, Gallowmere was able to sl/ash Alex's leg.  
"Look at yourself." Gallowmere sneered. "Still relying on Yoda to save you."  
"I rely only on myself." Alex spat. He jumped up and was able to cut Gallowmere clear across the chest. Then he took the offensive. Gallowmere's being hit caused him to lose focus with the force, giving Alex the upper hand.  
Alex dug his lightsaber into Gallowmere's side. The older man screamed in pain.  
Alex immediately stopped.  
"Just like I said." Gallowmere stated, "You're weak. You had the chance to kill me, but you didn't."  
"I believe in fighting fair. It's what you used to believe in."  
"Don't tell me my beliefs. You insolent boy."  
"Two things, one, I'm not a boy." Alex walked up to Gallowmere and stared him down. "And two, I'm better than you'll ever be."  
Gallowmere hauled off and slapped Alex clear across the face. The blow was hard enough that Alex was knocked onto the spot where Yoda died. The double edged light saber fell from his hand and shattered in two.  
"Without weapons?" Gallowmere chuckled. "All the better to kill you with."  
Gallowmere approached, drawing on his light saber to make a dramatic stance. He stood over Alex, ready to strike when Alex quickly pulled out Yoda's lightsaber. He held it up just as Gallowmere slashed down.  
The light sabers clashed and fell to separate sides of the room. Gallowmere concentrated the force to retreive the light saber. He would have succeeded, but Alex lept on Gallowmere's shoulders and beat his head onto the solid ground. When he was sure that Gallowmere wasn't moving, he took the light saber and stood over the Sith Lord's body, prepared to strike  
"Go ahead. Cut me down." Gallowmere challenged him, with slurred words. "It'll prove that you are like me, and not like Leia."  
"I will never be like you." Alex said, slowly as he swung the light saber like a golf club, cutting off Gallowmere's head.  
Then he got down on one knee and bowed his head.   
Lissanna was the first to run into the room. Overcome with the sight of Alex kneeling, she ran over to him and hugged him.  
"You're okay." She shouted joyfully.  
"Yes." He returned the warm embrace.  
"OOO, we must go on." Jar Jar said, running into the room and breaking up the two.  
Leia followed Jar Jar at a slow pace.  
"Where's everybody else?" Alex asked.  
Leia was soft-spoken in reply. "I sent R2D2 and C3PO to go with Chewie to get the Millenium Falcon."  
"Oh." Alex started to realize.  
"Han and Padme are dead." Lissanna whispered.  
Alex stood up to hug his Great Grandmother. She pushed him away gently.  
"No feelings, we still have work to do." She said.  
"How are we going to find Luke?" Lissanna asked.  
"He's on the bridge. Follow me." Leia stated, leading the group to the bridge.  
Luke was beside himself in anger. He didn't know what to do, so he stood there at the center of the bridge of his ship. He stood facing the door...waiting for the four to enter. Just standing and waiting. 


	15. The Final Battle?

Shattered Dreams Chapter 15  
The Final Round  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of star wars once again.  
  
Luke stood there, just as the door opened. Leia entered alone.  
"Leia." He said coldly. "I don't want to have to hurt you."  
"You already have."  
"Oh boo hoo, so Han Solo's dead again." Luke said. "It's not like it matters. I could send you where he went anytime."  
"No you wouldn't, you want me miserable." Leia answered.  
"Where are the children?"  
Leia looked at the ring on her finger. "They'll enter on my orders."  
"You've never been good at leading." Luke said, firing a laser gun into Leia's waist.  
Leia doubled over in pain. She groaned and tried to stand up.  
"Aww, you're hurt." Luke feigned pity. "I can make it so you'll never feel pain again, Leia. Would you like that?"  
"Eat Sith drool." Lissanna shouted as she burst through the door, firing her laser gun.  
Jar Jar came following, also firing a gun.  
"You unbelievable idiots." Luke said, using his cape to deflect the laser shields.  
"Take this, Skywalker." Alex said, he'd managed to climb onto a beam far above the bridge. He managed to use the force to send several thousand iron balls to hit Skywalker.  
Luke responded by making an incredible jump to the rafter where Alex was standing.  
"I was going to let you live. You have the dark side within you." Luke said. "But maybe you'd be better off as a corpse."  
"Bring it on." Alex said, drawing Yoda's lightsaber. As they fought, Leia had an inspiration.  
"Lissanna." She called.  
"Yeah?" Lissanna was listening, however she was watching Alex fight.  
"I don't think that one of us can defeat him. The four of us need to band together and use the force to hurt him."  
"Don't you mean kill him?"  
"Evil or not, he's still my brother." Leia said, "We might be able to save him."  
Meanwhile, Jar Jar had managed to climb up one of the support columns to get to the rafter. He stood in between Alex and Luke.  
"OOO, we really need to do this?"  
"Get out of the way, Jar Jar." Alex warned. "Somebody could get hurt."  
"Good idea." Luke piped up. "I'll take that into consideration."  
He closed his eyes and waved his hands. One with the force, he was strong enough to knock both Jar Jar and Alex off of the ledge.  
"No." Lissanna screamed.  
Leia quickly grabbed her hand. "Concentrate. We have to save them."  
With that, Leia and Lissanna closed their eyes. They used the force to slow up Alex's fall. He ended up landing gently. Jar Jar, on the other hand, fell quite quickly.  
"Meesa okay." Jar Jar stood up and brushed himself off.  
Lissanna ran over to help Alex. "Come on, we have to combine our force powers."  
Luke watched from the rafter as the four Jedis stood with their backs to each other and their hands held. He knew that they were calling on the force.  
"Brothers." Luke called, "Send your spirits to mine."  
He had scarcely stopped saying this when Darth Maul, Vader and Gallowmere's spirits entered and swirled around him.  
Their power was able to help Luke settle down to the ground.  
Just as this power was strengthening, the light side of the force started to shine blue through the four heroes. The powers clashed. It seemed that the Light Side was breaking up. Alex, Lissanna and Jar Jar were not fully trained in the force and could scarcely use it.   
"It's breaking up." Leia called out as the blue power swirl began to glow lighter.   
Indeed, the blue power went out. Luke raised a victory cheer before seeing that a green force had covered the four.  
"Have it, we do." Yoda's spirit called.  
"We have your escape covered." Mace Windu's spirit called out from the force wave. "The time is not here to defeat him."  
Alex concentrated, he saw the spirits of Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon also floating through the vortex of the force.  
"Run," Obi-Wan commanded them.  
The four took leave just as the bridge was collapsing. The two powers of the force combined and there was a bright flash. A bright light followed the heroes out of the bridge.  
Alex lead the way to the loading dock as the hallway started to collapse behind them. They found the Millennium Falcon and started to board. Alex was just getting onboard when he heard his name called out.  
He turned to see that Lissanna was in Luke's grasp. He had his arm around the front of her neck, keeping her from moving forward.  
"If you want her, come and get her." Luke called.  
"Alex, we can't wait." Leia warned. "This place is collapsing.  
Ignoring her, he shut the Falcon's door and ran back to where Luke was standing. The Falcon took off.  
"Join me and she lives." Luke said.  
"Forget it." Alex shouted.  
"Then you both shall die today." Luke threw Lissanna down hard and took out his light saber.  
"Go ahead." Alex told him. "If I die, I'll take you with me."  
Luke slashed Alex across his robe. Part of the robe fell off, revealing a charm that Luke had given him the day he rescued him from Orius. Luke stood, dumbfounded.  
"You kept it?"   
"You were my hero, Luke."  
Luke stared at him and then looked at the wreckage that was the new Death Star.  
"I can't kill you today as I wanted." Luke answered. "We will meet again." He said, quickly teleporting into an escape pod.  
Alex grabbed Lissanna's body and carried it to another escape pod.  
On the Millennium Falcon, Leia looked out the viewing screen.  
"Where are they?" She asked.  
"It appears that life support on the Death Star hasn't been destroyed." C3PO announced. "Maybe they are still alive."  
Jar Jar clapped his hands upon looking at the screen.  
"OOO, two escape pods have been ejected from Death Star." Jar Jar said. "One is coming for the loading bay here."  
The sound of loading bay doors opening was heard. Leia ran back to see what was going on. She beheld Alex stepping out of the pod, holding Lissanna's body. She noticed that Alex was crying.  
Leia helped Alex lay Lissanna's body on the ground. Then she put her hands over Lissanna's chest.  
"I don't think she's dead." Leia whispered.  
"Are you sure? I can't feel anything."  
"The force is keeping her alive." Leia said. She then looked at Alex and started to cry. "Just like the force is keeping you live." She hugged him.  
Finally, she broke the hug. "Come on, let's get her to the bridge. We'll treat her when we get back to the Jedi training grounds."  
Leia and Alex carried Lissanna to the bridge of the Millennium Falcon. Jar Jar greeted them.  
"OOO, Death Star imploding."  
"T-Minus two minutes." C3PO counted.  
"Chewie, light speed to the training grounds." Leia said as they sat down.  
The Millennium Falcon took off just as the shock wave from the implosion would have reached them. 


	16. Journey's End

Shattered Dreams Chapter 16  
Journey's End.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing of star wars. But didn't we have fun with this story?  
  
The boost from the shock wave, plus the speed of the warp engine gave the Millennium Falcon the speed it needed to get home to the training grounds quickly.  
The place was like a tomb when they got there. There were no robots, but no students were walking around either.  
"Jar Jar, help Alex get Lissanna to the hospital here. I'll go free the students." Leia commanded.  
Soon, there was life around the training grounds. People were walking around again, enjoying life there. Alex and Jar Jar were both given special honors at the feast to celebrate another defeat on the Dark Side. However, Alex's thoughts weren't there...they were in the hospital wing with Lissanna, who still hadn't regained consciousness.  
Alex stopped walking around. He stayed in the hospital wing 24 hours a day. Leia had given him permission to do so. He just sat, unmoving, unblinking, by Lissanna's bedside. One night, Leia came in to visit him.  
"Are you okay?"  
"As well as can be expected."  
"Alex, we're worried about you." Leia began. "You've been doing nothing but sitting by Lissanna's bedside. Maybe you should do something, like spar with some students or so."  
Alex turned away from her. "No."  
"You have to do something."  
"I am."   
As Alex wasn't looking, Leia put her hand over Lissanna's heart. She knew that her healing ability was very weak, but she wanted to try to help the girl along.  
Just then, Lissanna gave a soft moan.  
Both Leia and Alex jumped.  
"I think she's coming to." Leia patted his hand and then left. Suddenly, her argument wasn't valid anymore.  
"Lissanna." Alex said softly. "Are you okay?"  
"Huh." Lissanna asked, sleepily. "What's going on?"   
"We won." Alex informed her. "Luke's gone, for awhile."  
"That's nice." She said, starting to fall back asleep.  
Alex left the room, quietly, so that Lissanna could now sleep.  
"Everything okay?" Leia asked.  
"She seems to be fine." Alex said. Then he noticed that Jar Jar was now walking towards them.  
"Wanted to see Meesa, my Queen?"  
"Yes, Jar Jar." Leia said, "I'm giving you a choice. You can either go back to the land of the dead, or you can stay here and help us."  
"Jar Jar couldn't protect Senator Padme from death. But meesa will protect you." He said happily. "Meesa want to stay."  
Leia let out a sigh. "Good, because I had no way of fixing that box of Yoda's." She let out a small laugh. "If we ever need it again, though, we'll be writing instructions of how to exit it."  
Jar Jar was so happy, that he whooped loudly and after getting Leia and Alex into a death grip hug, he ran outside and jumped into the manmade lake at Alex's training ground.  
"Alex, I have a question for you." Leia asked, pulling him into her office. "How would you like Master Calrissan's job?"  
"Me, but I'm still not good with the force."  
"You'll learn."  
"But there's nobody up at a level for a private study."  
"What about Lissanna? She needs a master."  
"But she's just starting."  
"She still needs a master. And who better?"  
"But I love her, Grandmother, surely the rules do not allow for love between a master and a Jedi."  
Leia smiled. "I think we can wave that clause. Your love is a dream that needn't be shattered."  
So, the next morning, there was one more feast before things returned to normal. Chewie was given a metal for saving everybody in the most critical moment. Later that day, he took the Millennium Falcon back to Endor to live in peace again.  
C3PO and R2D2 were given metals for keeping cool while everywhere else had heated up. They were also given quarters on the grounds, so that they needn't go back to Tatooine.   
Alex was able to become Lissanna's personal trainer. In fact, every day on the grounds, they could be found at the sparring grounds, getting stronger in their fighting skills. Sometimes Jar Jar would keep score, or even shake things up during a mock battle. The three of them banded together and became strong friends, fully knowing that the battle with Luke would one day approach them.  
One day, Lissanna stopped during training.  
"What's wrong?" Alex asked, levitating one of the balls he was going to throw.  
"I forgot to tell you."  
"Tell me what?"  
"I said if we survived that I would have something to tell you."  
"Oh yeah."  
"Well." She walked close to him and put her arms around him. "Alex, I love you."  
"I love you too." Alex said, holding her close.  
Then they closed their eyes, and shared one of the purest kisses ever.  
Leia watched from a window in her throne room. "Way to go, Lissanna." She whispered. "Way to go, Alex." She smiled and sat back into her throne, thinking about what Han said.  
Leia was able to cheer up. Yes, her dream of living forever with Han was shattered. But now she had a new dreams. She dreamt that one day, her Great Grandson would be happy. She knew that as long as Lissanna was beside him, this would be a dream that couldn't be shattered. 


End file.
